Preschool children and others learning to draw or write may utilize tools, guides or the like to aid in their development. Such tools, guides or the like may help to develop the user's writing instrument control skills, visual motor control skills, fine motor control skills, visual perception skills and bilateral coordination skills. The development of these skills helps to advance and improve the user's writing and drawing skills.